Confrontations
by polito4547
Summary: Takes place exactly one day after Lord Shen, a new student arrives, in hope of finding a place to belong. However, he finds it hard to accept himself and along other accepting him, except Po of course, since he thinks everything is cool.
1. Chapter 1

A/N:Hey guys, I know I deleted the Lilo and Stitch Fanfic, but the story didn't quite come out like I wanted to, and instead of rewriting it, I decided to completely start a new one. Rate and review. Enjoy!

Ch.1: A New Student, A Horrible Past

"Excuse me, but would you kindly direct me towards a nearby noodle shop?" the red rouge asked. "You are here, how may I take your order?" what sounded like a goose asked me. "I would like the best noodles you've got!" he spoke with obvious eagerness in my voice. I was then seated to a nearby table and took of most of my weapons, and put them by my side waiting for my food. It was a cloudy day for our tired warrior and he was tired, but his journey almost over. After the red warrior finished his soup, he geared up, "Ah, before I leave good goose, can you direct me to where the Jade Palace may be at?" the goose simply pointed, and spoke, "Up the thousand stairs, lies the Jade Palace." He thanked the goose and gave him 100 yuan as a tip for the great food and help.

**First Person Point of View**

I reached the thousand stairs, and began my climb; slowly at first, then I gradually got into a rhythm, being blind does take a while to get used to, especially with stairs. In a matter of one or two hours, I reached the front of the Jade Palace. I knocked, and was received by the master himself. "Hello, I am looking for master Shifu, i believe it's you right?" I asked, knowing the answer. He confirmed my suspicions I was being led into the palace, however, a small movement bothered me. "Who's there?!" I asked loudly, "Must have been the wind," the master responded, however, I didn't listen to him, instead I took a fighting stance. A little about myself before we get into the action, I am a mixed martial artist, that is all for now; I assumed defensive Aikido stance, and armed my self with my dual kodachi blades. I put one of my blades in my mouth, and also brought out some shuriken and threw them towards the ruffling of leaves I heard moving. I was able to get two of them out of hiding, and two others to reveal themselves by yelling out in pain, however, I wan't to sure to let my guard down. "What is the meaning of this Shifu, I came here in peace, yet had your students assume I'm some sort of enemy?" I asked sternly. The two that dodged by shrunken had moved from their original spots, and heard attacks coming from behind and left of me, I wasn't worried about them, I quickly subdued them, and had them knocked out. Seeing, well more like sensing that the attackers radiated to harm, I re-sheathed by blades, and took out my Bo Staff instead, an extendable one for easy carrying. With a few swings here and there, I had the second setoff two attackers unable to move. _Where could the other two be?_ I wondered to my self, "Well, you're right, I shouldn't have told my student to be ready and attack…" I interrupted Shifu, "Don't be the innocent one, I know that there are still two more, where are they?" I then got my answer, when another attacker kicked my staff away._ Hmmm, interesting, never thought I'd see another one, _I thought to myself. Easily, I subdued the first of the last two by using illusion portrayed by Capoiera, however, it wasn't over, there was still one left. Immediately, I heard screaming, followed by "Shakaboie…whaaaaaaaaa!" When I reassumed Aikido Stance and used his momentum against the large opponent. "Let me hope, that this is the last of your tests master,at least for today, I have traveled from across the land, in search of the Jade Palace. Is there a room in which I can unpack my belongings?" I asked. I was then showed to my room, which was actually, next to my surprise attacker. "Ah, you must be Master Tigress, honor is mine," "As it is with me," she responded and started to leave. "You know Master Tigress, I feel much better," I started, "About what?," she replied uneasily. I began to take of my cape and other heavy clothing, leaving only my vest on. "I'm really happy, to see another tiger in the Valley of peace, at me finishing that last sentence, she turned around.

**Third Person Point of View**

When Tigress turned around, made her so happy to see, another tiger, although she has the regular tiger patter, orange with black stripes, the new student was white as snow with pitch black stripes. "Are you okay?" the tiger asked. Tigress simply nodded and asked, "Hey, umm, would you like to join us at dinner tonight? I mean I know you must be tired…" Tigress began. within thirty minutes, everyone including Shifu, the Five, and the Dragon Warrior and the new student as well. They all began to eat and then the introducing began.

**FPPoV**

"Well, let us begin with the new student. State your name, and something you think we all should know about you." Shifu instructed. "Okay, my name is Zaji, also known as the Sage of Itami. And one thing all should know about me: I am a mixed martial artist." I was straight to the point just leaving out the part of being blind. Then, we went around the table and everyone introduced themselves. Unfortunately, when I tried to go and bow to the Dragon Warrior, I accidentally bowed to Master Sifu. I started to feel uncomfortable, "You aren't the Dragon Warrior are you?" I asked, "Well, before I get yelled at by whoever I'm bowing down to and the actual Dragon Warrior, in my own defense, I am a… I'm a…a…a…" I breathed heavily, then sighed, "…a blind warrior." Everyone gasped, "Hold on, how did you, how where you able to tell where we were hiding and take us down if, if you are blind!?" Master Trigress asked confused and shocked. "Master Tigress.." I began, "You can call us just by our name, except Master Shifu," She explained, "Very well, Tigress I may not be able to see, but that doesn't mean I can't hear or smell and sense vibrations." I explained. In great haste I excused myself and asked to speak with Master Shifu alone, " Master Shifu, i ask for you….for you… is Tigress hiding in the bushes next to the tree left of me?" I asked, Shifu sighed, "Come out Tigress, it doesn't matter if you listen, as long as you don't reveal what I have to say and ask Master Shifu to the others, at least not yet." I told her. She immediately said yes. "Okay, Master Shifu, I ask for your permission to let me out of the palace and let me visit the honorary graveyard that is next to the Bamboo forest, the Graveyard of the Shichisto Family," I finally asked, "Why there? And plus you'll never find it, it is hidden among the bamboo forest." both Shifu and Tigress asked in unison, "*Sigh* it's the graveyard of my family, and I have returned from my journey and wanted to pay my family a visit. Oh and one more thing, is it okay if Tigress accompanies me, that is if she is okay with it?" Master Shifu nodded and Tigress began to follow me. "Why did you want me to come?" Tigress asked, I explained to her that I needed someone to come with me and since she was already there hiding, and all that it made it easier, unless she didn't want to come. "Does it bother you, I mean the loss of you parents…" Tigress began with a more softer tone, "*Sigh* it foes Tigress, specially the way I saw them go. I was only three when there was a clan war going on between our family and a rivaling family, we were able to defeat them, but sadly we lost more than 3/4 of our family. However, that isn't the part of my parents, my immediate family, consisted of my dad, mom, older and younger sister, and older brother. Three days after the battle, we returned to our normal lives, sure we were still grieving our dead, but still had to resume our regular lives, 'it's part of coping' my mother used to tell me. We had lost our sisters in that battle," I stopped, we reached the bamboo forest and it began to rain. "Here Tigress, I don't want to be responsible for you catching a cold, now please stand aside." I began doing the dance: Drops of Blood "What ever you do, don't stop me, everything I will do is required to be able to enter the graveyard, no matter what I do promise me that you will let me be," I warned Tigress, she just nodded. I began the dance, taking out one of my blades i began spinning and doing martial art stances, at the end of a segment, I would cut my hand to release blood, then the other once the second part of the dance was finished. "You did well Tigress, many who follow me can't stand and watch this dance, anyways, welcome to the sacred graveyard of my family. It is protected from my mother, and the only time I am able to see with my eyes." I turned to Tigress, "Thank you for accompanying me…" I was interrupted, "Son, is that you?" a female voice asked, "Yes mother it's me, I have returned," I was so happy, seeing my mother father and sibling together once again. Then, the rest of my relatives started appearing, I could tell Tigress was in awe, "My family Tigress, the honorary Shichisto family, whom served for the Valley of peace before the the First Furious Five where assembled," Tears started to run down my cheeks, "Son, I see you have found a lady friend, what is her name?" my mother asked, "She isn't a lady friend mother, but her name is Tigress, leader of the current Furious Five alongside Po the Dragon Warrior," I informed her. "Son, I think it is time you asked for this year's wish," my mother began. "You have saved up your wishes so you can see again in the real world as well in here, would you like for me to grant your wish of sight that you were denied after the insident?" I nodded "Yes mother I would. Let me be able to see until death decides for me to reunite with you mother." "Very well then, you wish has been granted; good bye son and we all hope for you to have a safe journey." And with that everyone of my relatives left, as did we. "I can see, I can actually see now," I was overjoyed. "But anyways, back to the story that I was telling you, 9 years after the battle, I arrived to my village's school, only to find everyone killed, I then returned to my family, in search of help," Thunder began to sound its horn across the sky, "When I arrived, I saw my older brother drenched in blood standing over my family, when I got there, he struck down killing them showing to sign of mercy. I tried fighting him, came out crippled and blind. I then fled from my village, towards the east hoping to hit the island of Japan; I reached japan, and stayed there for 5 years, under general martial arts training and returned to China here at the Valley of Peace. Here, we have arrived at the Palace," When I turned to face Tigress, I noticed she was crying, "I know my story may have a sad beginning, but that doesn't make me who I am, don't feel bad for which ever reason," Seeing that words did no good, I hugged her, "Don't worry, this is what friends are for, comforting and being there for those who you love and hold dearly to your hearts." "How can you *sob* live on so peacefully*sob sob* after what happened to you?" Tigress asked. We entered the Palace, the other were shocked to see Tigress, "What happened to her?" all of the six asked, "Don't worry, I'm just telling her about my past," I responded. We then left to our rooms, "Here Tigress, here's your answer: I didn't always live on like I do right now, in fact for one whole year I walked a path of sadness and sorrow, that is where I got my name of Sage of Itami, Sage of Sorrow, however, I remembered my mothers words, 'to be accepted you must first accept yourself, once you do, everything will become clear,'" I got up, "Well, it has been a pleasure speaking to you Tigress…" I was about to leave when Tigress asked me to stay.

**Tigress' Point of View**

Why do I feel like this?, I've never felt like this since since the orphanage. "Please Zaji, stay with me for a while" I pleaded. His expression tuned from happy to sad, "What is wrong Tigress?" he asked. I explained to him my story, and how I been treated and have always thought that I've had a worse childhood than anyone else. "Tigress, 'accept yourself, only then will other accept you' i know it's easier said than done, but you have to try, you must let go." I couldn't take it anymore, I must have looked like a helpless animal. "Here, I'll stay in your room until you calm down and sleep, how does that sound?" he offered me. I just simply nodded, "I know that I must seem like a cowardly child, but…"I found it hard to speak, even though I have calmed myself down, but Zaji seemed to know what to say, "Tigress, I know that what I have suffered through was horrible, even traumatic to me *sigh* but nevertheless I have to keep going. Just because you or me or any other warriors are sad or scared doesn't make them cowards or show sign of weakness, instead actually showing emotion is what makes one strong and brave, one who accepts themselves. Tigress, you are a tough warrior, don't let you idea that showing emotion…" he was caught off by a loud crash of thunder. "*He's here, I'm sorry Tigress, but I have to go face my past and make things right." At first I was confused, and followed Zaji onto the atrium of the Palce. "Who's that Zaji?" I asked him, I didn't want to get anymore near Zaji, I felt something was off. "Well, well, well, if it isn't Zaji, how long has it been _brother_!" I gasped when I heard the brother part, now I see why I saw something different in Zaji, he was getting angry, no furious. I left to gather the Dragon Warrior, rest of the Five and Master Shifu. "Come quick! Outside, Zaji and his brother are about to face off, please we must help him!" Immediately after I finished, we all left outside, where already the fight began.


	2. Chapter 2

Ch.2 Brother Battle and the Aftermath

**First Person Point of View**

"Hello brother, what brings you here?" I asked barely controlling my anger. I began trembling, feeling something I rarely feel, pure rage. "Well is this your way of greeting your brother?" he responded with a hint of his fake shock in his voice. "Don't EVER open your smart aleck voice!" I couldn't hold it, I lunged at him pinning him down. "My, well well, is that your new class over there?" I turned to see them behind me; normally I would tell them to run away, not wanting them to think badly of me, but I've have had it with my brother, today he DIES! We began fighting, exchanging powerful blows as expected from the royal family of Kung Fu, however, instead of fighting in just whatever kind of style we feel like it, we fight in our regular and taught from children martial arts style, Modified Tiger Style of the Shichisto Family. "Where is your clone army you normally carry around with you!? Huh, where is it? It seems that you always have to hide behind your precious army for you to even have a chance!" it was noticeable, the anger and shakiness in my voice, even a deeper growl than normal is heard.

**Third Person Point of View**

"I'm glad you ask, or I would have brought my army for nothing," he responded. Zaji's brother signaled for his army to appear. Zaji clearly lost it, his white fur started to become darker, and a blue hue started to rise slowly, "Ah, I see that you have mastered our family's secret art style of fighting, Chi-manipulation style," Zaji's brother noticed. "Quick everyone, back inside before we get hurt!" Shifu yelled. "Oh no you guys don't, Chi-Manipulation: Circular Sealing Technique!" Zaji's brother placed a seal on the 7 warriors making them unable to leave the circle however, keeping them safe from from the battle. Zaji took fighting stance, and used his parent's last Modified Tiger Style teaching to use his chi in order to to be to fight his brother's army that was about to arrive. Zaji assumed dual kodachi fighting style getting ready for the impending army of his… The doors opened, "Zaji, meet my army or should I say, our family!" Zaji's brother broke into a laugh, "This is all too good, first, you will have to kill your family to defeat me all while you taint your image in front of your new master as well as your new partners! Now, my loyal family, KILL ZAJI!" and with that, all 500 members of the family charged at Zaji.

**FPPoV**

(Third Person Point of View is more understandable than Zaji's own thoughts right now)

**Tigress' Point of View**

We are locked in, in, in this stupid thing and we can't help Zaji. And now he has to face his family probably ending up to him having to kill them, I see terror in the eyes of Master Shifu, and that is a rare sight, to see Master Shifu terrified. this isn't right, it even feels like it's my own family. Wait no, it is, "Leave them alone Zaji! Don't you dare lay a finger on them!" I began to yell hoping he didn't really have to kill them, my family.

**Third Person Point of View**

Zaji's brother secretly tweaked the sealing barrier to make his army appear to be each one of their parents, so everyone inside the, everyone including Shifu. One by one, Zaji killed his family, just like his brother once did; he had tear falling down his cheeks, feeling like a traitor. Eventually, he killed everyone, but his actual family, but still took his fighter's stance, "Oh son, we hate to do this, but we aren't in control of our bodies, just do what you are supposed to do. We will make sure your friends don't think so badly of you. I see that you have found a place where you belong." Zaji seemed to snap, "No! I can't keep killing…" "Do it for us son, let us rest in peace once and for all," Zaji's father spoke calmly. Zaji re-sheathed his kodachi and took out a katana, "*Gasp*, you still have the sword I have passed down to you son, and you are able to carry it. You are the worthy one who was meant to take charge of our village." With those final words, Zaji attacked his family, leaving his brother waiting in a fighting stance with a regular sword. Both charged at each other and the seven warriors were still in the barrier now all of them crying believing that they saw Zaji killing their parents in cold blood. "Let us out! Let us kill that son of a bitch!" all were yelling including Master Shifu, although he was much more subtle. The fighting continued until Zaji believed that the battle has gone on for too long. Upon misleading his brother into thinking that he was falling, Zaji spun slicing his head off, ending the bloodbath. Upon finishing, all bodies disintegrated and were nothing more than just dust in the wind. After, Zaji turned to face the trapped seven and released the spell barrier.

**FPPoV**

I calmed my self down and then walked towards the circular barrier and broke the seal after a few hand gestures and movements. "Are you guys okay?" I asked with serious sincerity. They all glared at me, "You killed our family, how could we be okay?" Mantis was the first to break into rage. "YOU THINK THAT IT WAS YOUR FAMILY I KILLED!? LOOK AROUND YOU DO YOU SEE OTHER INSECTS AROUND YOU?! HUH WELL DO YOU?!"I just snapped I didn't understand why at first until they all other than Mantis started to attack me. I fended them all off with ease not harming them. "YOU GUYS ALL THINK I'VE KILLED YOUR FAMILY? LOOK AROUND YOU DO YOU SEE ANY OF YOUR KIND, PANDAS, RED PANDAS, CRANES, MONKEYS, PYTHONS, OR TIGERS, ORANGE SOUTHERN CHINESE TIGERS?!" I asked that last part specifically in Tigresses face. When none answered my question, I turned around, "I'm going to shower, to get all of this blood out of my fur, if anyone needs me I'll be in my room after 6." I finally replied sternly with tears in my eyes and still a low rumbling growl. I took my shower and left for my room, I was still angry, but not as much sad as I felt right now. *Knock knock* "May, may I come in?" asked a voice outside. "Yes Master Shifu," I replied, once the master entered, he looked around in shock, my room was empty I had my bags packed, "Are you leaving? Because everyone is waiting for you down the kitchen to eat." Shifu asked with wide eyes. I turned to my bags, "Right, I'm going to leave because I wasn't able to unpack my luggage?" I asked sarcastically. That earned me a laugh from the master. I reached the kitchen and soon all of the laughing stopped. "H-Hello?" I asked nervously. I found out that my brother used the seal to manipulate their vision while I fought against my family. They all looked down at me, "Are you guys okay?" I asked once more, this hoping to not receive the same answer like Mantis' original one. "We are sorry for accusing you of what we believed we saw," Po answered. Everyone's expression was priceless, large eyes and open mouths. "What? Did I say something wrong?" I patted Po's shoulder assuring him that he didn't, "It's just you are rarely the first to admit you were wrong and sorry, normally it takes you until, well, until you can't get yourself out of the hole you dug yourself into." Shifu replied. All nodded in agreement, "Well what are we all waiting for, shall we eat?" I asked with obvious force of excitement, and was surprised to see everyone accepted my suggestion, all but two people, "Hey, um…" started Po, "Yes Dragon war- I mean Po," i addressed him, "I was wondering if Tigress and I would be able to have a word with you, um, alone?" I turned to Master Shifu and he simply nodded. All three walked towards Po's room which was a mess, so instead we all entered me room, "It's so bare," both marveled, "I haven't unpacked yet, so what is it that you guys want to talk about?" I turned to them as I began to unstrap my sharp weapons and vest, "Well, we wanted to ask you, how are doing? i mean after what happened today?" both Tigress and Po asked simultaneously. I sighed "Well, not as well as I may look like I am, but I am holding up, I bet you guys see me as a monster," Po and Tigress nervously started to deny it when lighting struck and my shadow appeared on the opposite wall, "As I thought, don't worry about it, I'm, I'm used to it," I lit a candle and I heard to gasps from behind me, "If you guys are looking at my scars, please pay no attention to them, eh who am I kidding, it'll be hard for both of you to stop." I began to explain how I obtained my scars and they were both into my story of course, then I began to talk about Lord Shen with hate of course, that was were I stopped, "We just came back from defeating Lord Shen," Tigress added, "I see, and Po I am sorry for what happened to your village," I addressed him. "So anyways, what was it you guys wanted to talk about," I changed the subject, "Well actually it was just me, I asked Po to accompany me if, if…" Tigress seemed as if she didn't want to finish her sentence, and I understood why. "I know, just in case if I were to attack you, you would have some hope to fend me off or something," I finished for her. Her head just dropped more than it was already, "Po would you mind to please leave us be, oh, and don't worry, I," I whispered the last part in Po's ear, "_I won't steal your girlfriend,_" but of them scowled at me, "I understand you, but did _you _hear that?" I asked rather terrified. She simply nodded, "Man, you must have bat vision," I earned a laugh from both of them. Po then stepped out and walked away with ease, "So Tigress, what is it that is bothering you?" I asked her, once Po was out of earshot. Tigress proceeded to explain me her past and about her parents, "…In short, how can I find peace within myself so I can…" Tigress was just overwhelmed. "Feel accepted? Loved, proud of, that you are more than just a kung fu master?" I tried to help her finish. She sheepishly nodded her head, "I'm sorry, Master Tigress, but I cannot really help you with your situation, until you open up with the rest, not completely, but at least a little bit so others can be less terrified of you and to be able to speak to you as the friends you seem to lack. I do not mean to harm your feelings Master Tigress, but I only speak the truth, since me analyzing you I figured you can handle it." I responded to her. "Thank you Master Zaji," she began but stopped her there. "I am no Master, Master Tigress, only Sage but not of Itami as I first stated. Now, I am to leave to eat dinner out, unless you wish to wait for me, you may leave." With that Tigress promptly waited for me, saying that she will accompany me to eat out.

I informed Master Shifu about my actions, "Fine, but no funny business," Master Shifu warned, "Do not worry yourself over the little things, good things come to those who wait," I simply left Shifu with those words to digest. We arrived to Mr. Ping's Restaurant as I was now able to read the sign. "Would you like anything in particular Tigress?" I casually asked, "Um, no not really I just came along so I can sort of get used to what you told me earlier." I thought for a moment, "Are noodles fine with you, I do not want to appear like a selfish jerk to others around me." She seemed to give in a little and nodded. I ordered two bowls of the soup and began to eat slowly, "*Sigh* look Tigress, if you didn't really want to come then why did you?" I finally asked. She just shrugged her shouldered, "I see, you didn't want to be alone," I said tauntingly, "H-how did you low?" she asked, "I didn't," I slurped some noodles, "You just told me," we both began to laugh, slowly at first, then to a normal extent. "Look, um, Tigress I'm also going to stop by the local florist as well as the healer's, would you want to come along, or take your leave to the palace?" I asked, rather cautiously. She agreed to follow, but before she opened her mouth to ask about it I asked about her day and kept on bombarding her with questions, until I sensed that she wasn't going to ask again.

We stopped by a nearby florist and I asked for a boutique of pure white flowers, immediately she arranged them and charged me around 350 yuan. "Isn't that expensive?" Tigress asked, I motioned her not to worry, then glared at the vender, "They aren't for her, a friend is in the hospital, a friend in need." The goat vender shut his mouth then spoke, "You're good," was all he spoke when I handed him the money. We then left to the healer's, "Now, I warn you, now, wait outside or follow me inside," was all I said then entered, with Tigress behind me. I quietly spoke with the healer, "Is a girl by the name of Amie in here?" I asked. I was led to a corner of the room where it had been isolated from the rest of the other patients. As I entered, I rushed to Amie's side, and grabbed her arm and slowly, she woke up. "Zaji, ZAJI!" she exclaimed in happiness.

**Tigress' Point of View**

It was a sight, to see two people happy, I actually heard both of them, purring. They were both happy together, and I decided that I should wait outside. "Tigress wait, I want you to meet someone." I stood there shocked, "Come on Tigress, Amie has wanted to meet you ever since I told her of us arriving at the Valley of Peace. She's sort of a fangirl you could say," I sheepishly said, "HEY! You know, you might have a point." The girl responded then looked towards me, "So you are the ever so famous Master Tigress? Pleasure to meet you," She showed such kindness; and we stayed there for 2-5hrs. laughing and talking. "Well, I'm sorry sweetie," Zaji started, "But me and Tigress must leave, we have training tomorrow, but I'll be back as soon as possible." With that we both said goodbye and left back towards the Palace.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: This is a New Years Special

Ch.3 Miracle before Midnight

**First Person Point of View**

We returned to the Palace and continued training for a few days, until New Years was only two days, well two days if you include today. "Hey Zaji, Tigress, Master Shifu wants us down in the kitchen. He has an announcement to make." I turned to Tigress, with half open eyelids, "Wha-What are you doing inside my room Tigress…" I began, until I noticed that she was, petting me? "What are you do… *sigh* let me guess, you are wondering where my fur pigmentation went?" Tigress froze and I began to chuckle, "Don't take my chuckling the wrong way Tigress, I am a naturally born White Tiger." She still appeared uneasy due to me finding her out, "Don't worry, this never happened," I smiled assuringly. When we reached the bottom of the stairs we both called out, "Good morning!" to Master Shifu as well to the other five Warriors. "Well now that everyone is here and awake," Shifu started, but was interrupted by a loud snore, "You seemed to have spoke to soon Master Shifu," I commented, "*Clears throat* PANDA! Wake up!" Shifu ordered Po. Master Shifu then went on to tell us that we have three days off including today, tomorrow, and day after tomorrow. Everyone cheered even Tigress broke a smile, "Well yes, now you are all dismissed, except for you Zaji," Shifu told me as the other left. "How can I be of service Master Shifu?" I asked, "I know it shouldn't be of my concern, but happened between you and Tigress few nights ago during your," Shifu struggled to say the last word, "d-date?" I explained to him that it wasn't a date, but I did tell him about what I told Tigress and what we did. "I see, is that why you didn't have dinner with us, I mean you do know Po is the son of Mr. Ping right?" I've noticed but lied and told him no, but that eating out wasn't because of me not knowing about Po, but about me meeting a friend in the infirmary. "Master, before you dismiss me, I want to be once again excused…" I was stopped by him, "You must not be familiar with our free days, by free days, means you can roam around the Villige at your leisure without needing my permission, "Thank you Master, I'm just not used to this freedom given," Shifu seemed to under stand then dismissed me.

I headed into the Village, into the Noodle Shop, where I saw Po, as well as the rest of the Furious Five, "Zaji! Come over here, breakfast is on the house," I jogged into the shop and greeted all. "So," Crane began, "How are the two love birds, or should I say love Tigers, getting along?" Crane as he began to look at Tigress and me. "We aren't together," I simply responded. "Told you guys, now you guys owe me," Tigress responded. I ordered some bean buns from Po as others did as well. While we ate, we all laughed and talked and told jokes, until I finished, "I'm sorry guys, but I have matters to attend to," Everyone whined, "Don't tell us that you are also the uptight trainer?" Mantis asked; I simply chuckled at Mantis' suggestion, "What would make you think that, no I'm off to the healer's," I responded. Everyone seemed to accept the answer, everyone except Po, "Why do you need to go to the healer's? You aren't hurt," I stopped, sighed, then turned to speak, "Whoever said I was going there for myself, oh and thank you for stopping me Po because I almost forgot," I walked towards Po, "Can I have a Secret Ingrediant Soup to-go?" Everyone looked at me in disbelief, "No one has ever asked for soup to-go, is our soup not good enough that you have to take it and add your own spin to it?" Po retorted feeling rather offended, i would suppose, "I'm sorry Po that you feel that way, I'll make my own instead." With that I turned around and began to leave until I heard the voice of Tigress, "Wait! Is it for…" she began, and I simply nodded to her then turned around and began walking away. "Wait!, er again!" she spoke to me, "Po! make him the soup to go!" she began, however, I stopped her, "There is no need, if the Dragon Warrior doesn't want to give me some soup to-go then that is up to him," I then turned and began to walk away, "Oh and Tigress, restrain yourself from killing the Panda," I cringed at the last part, "Geez I just sounded like Master Shifu right there," then left.

**Tigress' Point of View**

"Who does he think he is? Soup! to-go!" Po fumed. I felt like tearing him apart limb by limb until Zaji stopped me. "All of you follow me, no exceptions," I told everyone, and when no one got up, other than Viper, I turned gave them all a cold stare, which made them all start following. "Where are we going Tigress?" Viper asked, "to the healer's, there is something I need you all to see, especially Po," I said with no obvious emotion. I know I'm supposed to show more compassion, and openness, but I just find it hard, but I know I can do it. We arrived and when we entered, we saw the building empty, and soundless, "Ok, no one here, so let's, uh, guys?" Po began. I led them to the laughter in the corner, and there kneeled Zaji with his friend, he looked at me then the rest, "What are you guys doing here?" Zaji asked us, "Just showing them what your actual intentions where of the soup," I told him while looking at Po making him feel on the spot, he chuckled a bit, "Don't worry to much now Tigress, and plus it's okay, I already have some water boiling with noodles, so don't bother," Zaji began, and I let Po step forward, "I'm, I'm sorry for acting like a jerk to you back at the restaurant," Po began, "Like I said, don't worry about it, you didn't know my intentions for the soup, you are forgiven," and he put his his paw on his shoulder.

**FPPoV**

Po was seriously ashamed of himself, it was obvious, "Look, Po if it make you feel better, could you bring us some bean buns?" I asked he nodded excitedly. Once Amie stirred from her sleep, she woke, "Zaji!, *yawn* you returned," she spoke to me and hugged me, "Of course I did, I alway will," I looked at her reassuringly. "Will you be having breakfast with me?" she asked me, "No, but I'll accompany you, I already had mine unfortunately, my stomach isn't known to be patient," she giggled at that. I've always loved her giggle. "So how was surgery yesterday?" I began asking and told me all about it, I smiled at her, "Will you wait for a little, I will go check on you noodles, oh you have extra company today," I smiled at her. She gave me a quizzical look as I left, "You guys may enter, I let her know of your presence," I told the five and Tigress was the first to enter, "Master Tigress! and the Rest of the Furious Five…" I heard her exclaim in happiness. "It has been a long time since I've heard her this excited…" I told myself, as my tear fell into the pot of noodles; I quickly wiped them away and recomposed myself. I began serving her noodles in a bowl and began walking towards her, until I trembled and fell spilling her noodles over the floor. Everyone came to my side to help, "Are you okay?" Tigress asked sternly, "It's, It's nothing serious Tigress," I turned to gather more noodles and returned with another bowl. "So what was the result of today's treatment," I asked with an obvious sad tone in my voice, but tried my best to sound like I'm glad of the moment I'm able to have with her, which I am. "They said, they said," she began and then sighed heavily, "it's terminal," I set the soup on a nearby table and began hugging her, comforting her. "What's wrong Zaji?" all asked, Amie was about to tell them but stopped her and told her that I would do it, "Follow me, Tigress could you, could you just stay with her a little longer, Po should be returning, and I'll tell them so they can be free and enjoy their free days," I went to the back and explained to them as Po was entering. "thank you Po, you have no idea how much it means for your father to have a noble heart enough for him to let you to bring bean buns," Po and the others left assuring them not to worry. I returned to Tigress, "So I guess now for me to explain to you," I sighed heavily, "Wait a moment though," I told Tigress as I fed Amie some noodles and some bean bun. "Amie, as nows proven by the healers that her illness is terminal," I couldn't look at Tigress after that, though she decided to stay and help, although I assured her that she was able to go enjoy the day. "No, I'm going to stay by your side, supporting you like a friend should," it was amazing to see someone actually wanting to stay with me and the love of my life, especially another female. "Can you sing that song you always sing Zaji," Amie asked as she finished her meal, I looked at her smiled and brought out a fretted instrument and began to play, " There's still a little a little taste of you in my mouth, There's still a little bit of you laced with my doubt… " I sang her the song I always sing to her, and eventually she fell asleep. Tigress came up behind me, "We have to go, it's late, and Po will want us to return for his big surprise," Tigress told me, I nodded in agreement and tucker Amie in and left her a note promising I will return tomorrow.

We, both Tigress and I left the infirmary, towards the Palace, I had my head hung low while walking towards the palace. When we entered, I simply took a deep breath composed myself, and entered room full of laughter, "Hey guys, how's it hanging?" I asked all, while they all greeted me warmheartedly, "Guys, now that we are all here, we can choose our partners to which we are gonna give gifts to!" Po exclaimed, everyone cheered but I just sat there keeping a smile on my face. I gladly went first, "Now, no one is to read their names out loud right now, but later when with your friends you are," Po cautioned. I went first and picked a piece of paper, I opened it and saw that I got Tigress. Po went around, and picked his paper, he moaned once he opened it, "Looks as if you got Shifu's," I told him, "How did you know?" I smiled slyly, "I didn't," I told him and looked at me confused, "you just told me." Everyone laughed, and after about an hour, I excused and once again left the Jade Palace and back to the healer's. Once I arrived, I sat next to Amie, who was still sleeping, and just there, I fell asleep next to her.

I woke up to someone licking my face, "Wha- What? Hey, hey! Okay I'm up, I'm up!" I said laughing, noticing that it was Amie standing in front of me. "H-how?" I simply asked, according to the healer's her illness should leave her immobilized yet I'm seeing Amie standing in front of me. I realized I wasn't dreaming, because I saw Tigress standing in the corner with a smile on her face. "Morning Master Tigress," I turned to Amie and asked her once again how, and she gave me a board with writing on it. My face immediately lit up, "You were, you were," I couldn't control myself, I hugged her, "I'm glad that you are able to walk again," I simply told her, "So am I, I am glad that I can stand on your side once again," she she smiled as she hugged me harder and began to purr. Tigress began to leave, "Wait Tigress, I cannot thank you enough for staying at my side yesterday." With that, Tigress led us both back to the Palace where it was total chaos, birds were flying everywhere, and pigs running around getting the Palace ready for the, "Annual New Year's Festival!" Po screamed in excitement. "Oh no!" I suddenly remembered that I, "Damn it, I forgot to go shopping yesterday," I turned to exit the Palace in order to go, "Tigress, what are you…" Tigress offered to come, but denied her offer, "…well at least not with me, but if you want to accompany Amie, you can," Tigress accepted, and we parted once we reached the stairs. "Hello," I greeted a potter, "I would like to know if you let customers spin their own ware," I asked the young child. "Greetings, I am known as Peng, but I do not have enough left over clay to make a full vase…" he began, "Do not worry child, I only need to make a simple frame, to frame a portrait or landscape painting," He agreed to let me spin and told me since I made it, that I didn't have to pay, "You are a kind gentleman," I told him as I still gave him a 200 yuan tip, "Thank, business with you was a pleasure!" he exclaimed back as he waived his hand. I then went to a gift wrapper to have my gift wrapped in a small decorative box with basic paper.

Midnight came, and everyone was ready, and exchanged gifts, "Okay, Zaji you are up first, since you picked first," I nodded in agreement and handed my gift to Tigress, he face lit up as she opened the box, "I noticed that you had some sort of picture in your room, and decided to give you a frame for it to be able to sit on," I explained to her. Everyone went on to exchange gifts, even Po, who gave Master Shifu, some sort of boomerang spoon. I excused myself, and left for my room and returned with another gift, and walked over to Amie, "I got you something," I told her slightly blushing, I handed her the gift, when she opened it, her face lit up, "I love it," she kissed me, "I thought so, here let me help you put it on." She turned around, I made her a locket with some of my fur and some of her's as well. It was now midnight, for Shifu just finished speaking and everyone started the count down, "5, 4, 3, 2, 1…" Everyone yelled, I turned to Amie, "Happy New Year's Amie," I told her with a soft voice and kissed her. From then on, we all ate and laughed until we weren't able to stay awake any longer. I was the last one of the guys to stay awake, "Ha-ha I won, oh yeah," I started to fist pump but fell on my face sleeping for how tire I was.

**Amie's Point of View**

This has been the best New Year's ever, I've never seen Zaji so happy before, oh there he goes he is really tired, I guess I should also go to sleep. I turned him over and laid my head on his stomach hearing the low rumble of his purring while he slept helps me sleep.

**Third Person Point of View**

And so, our heroes were all sleeping, even Shifu wasn't meditating, all waiting for New Year's Day.

A/N: Happy New Year's everyone, and be happy for the coming New Year!


	4. Chapter 4

Ch.4 The Jade Palace Infirmary Blues Part 1

**First Person Point of View**

I woke up early, before Shifu rings the morning gong, so I would say that it is about 3:30 in the morning since there is still no sun out. I would normally wake up Amie to talk to when I can't sleep, but she seemed tired from the New Year's Eve party, which reminds me, that ended about 2 hours ago. I started walking down the main path of the Palace, and noticed Shifu meditating…. never mind, he's sleeping, anyways, I made my way to the training hall and began to look around for an empty space, but found none other than the walkways to go around; instead I made my way towards the entrance of the palace then turned left before getting there to arrive at the atrium. I took out my weapon of choice, my Bo Staff, and began training, spinning it mostly to get warmed up. I eventually started moving with the staff as if attacking different enemies, until I felt that I had warmed up enough, I split the Bo Staff into four different Bo Staffs. I started spinning them around my body, one around the waist one in each hand and one around my neck. Instead of pretending of attacking enemies, wind started to move around me, as I expected. I started to incorporate movements, being light on my feet and trying really hard to concentrate on all four bo staffs as well as my footing, area around me and anyone who might come and surprise me. Eventually, it became second nature, and kept using the same pattern just mostly training to keep my mind off of things that I preferred not to think about at the moment. Eventually, at my last turn, I saw Po sitting down, and finished my and finished my performance. "*Claps* That was…AWESOME!" Po said in excitement. "I'm glad you liked it," I simply responded and offered Po to follow me to the kitchen, since it was almost time to wake up anyways, the sun's rays already started to show through the mountains. Po and I were laughing, when I turned around and saw, "M-M-Master Shifu! I mean good morning Master Shifu!" I struggled to say. however, he was just standing there following Po around where he walked. "*Clears throat* Panda, what is the meaning of this," Master Shifu started, Po seemed nervous and ready to receive some sort of punishment, "Because I'm liking the change," Master Shifu then patted Po's arm, "Well, I'm off to wake the others, they should arrive here shortly, oh and I will return to give an announcement," and with that Shifu left to wake the others.

Between the time Master Shifu left, and the others came, I proposed something to Po, "Hey, Po, have you ever been congratulated by Master Shifu like that before?" He responded no and told me why, "I see, how about if we keep doing this so you can wake up always, you know I wake up and you can watch me twirl me baton, I can't believe I just said that," and with that Po and I laughed and agreed by the form of a hand shake. The others arrived, along with Shifu, but before Shifu started, "Ah yes, my first initial reaction when I too saw Po awake before you five as well, anyways, I have a mission…." Shifu was interrupted by Po and Tigress sneezing and coughing. Shifu tried to continue but instead asked them to stand outside while he gave the message to the others. I was an escort mission and Shifu decided for all to attend including himself. He excused everyone except me, "I would like you to stay behind, Zaji, I know you may not want…" Shifu began, but interrupted him, "Understood." Apperantly Master Shifu wasn't used to his student putting their wants first before them, and reluctantly agreeing. So everyone left and they were expected, "Po and Tigress, both of you are to stay with Zaji, since you are in no condition to travel, let alone fight." Both began to whine until they reluctantly agreed, see what I mean, but all seemed to be used to it. "Come on, all must be hungry, what would you guys like? Me and Po are almost done," everyone gathered around, "Noodles please!," all chanted in unison, "I'll stick to tofu," Tigress responded, "Very well, here are your plates, and Tigress would you prefer your tofu…" I began as she asked, "There are other ways to make tofu?" I nodded, "Here try it," handing a place of fried rice and tofu, Tigress reluctantly took it but didn't touch it. I then came last to the table and began to eat, well as basically everyone left, "Tigress, are you afraid to try it or is it something else?" I asked, "Sorry, I'm just used to eating when everyone has seated, I know you just sat down, but could you re heat it, I didn't think that this was your plate," I nodded and took both plates and reheated them in the wok. Keeping a careful eye, making sure she wasn't looking, I added some pepper, red pepper for spiciness. I returned to the table with two steaming plates, "It smells so good," she said, "You should try it," I said as I began to eat. I waited for her reaction and got up for a glass of water, "For you," I simply said as she began to eat her food. She seemed confused but I just kept eating some. "This is so _good_ it's…it's…it's HOT!" She quickly drank the glass as I kept eating mine, "Sorry, I guess I should have asked if you prefer it spicy or not," she said it was fine, but she just wasn't prepared for spicy food, I simply took her response, as I got up and got her another cup of water as well as another plate. "What's the other plate for?…" Tigress began, as she saw Amie enter the room, "Morning, how did you sleep well until…." _Oh boy, here it comes, when I left her in her room,_ thought to myself, "Until the sun woke me up," I sighed in relief, and being a gentle cat, I invited her to sit with us and eat. "Ooh, my favorite, Spicy tofu with rice!" she said in half excitement and half sleepiness. We all ate until we finished and I washed the dishes. "Thank you for breakfast Zaji," both responded, "Now what?" both asked, well knowing Po he will be sleeping, but I'm heading to the atrium, to train," Amie offered to accompany me and i offered to Tigress as well, "Why there?" she asked, "Eh, you'll see," I told her, we then arrived to the atrium where there is ample space.

I began by taking out my Bo Staf and once again began spinning it like a regular one. Tigress seemed unimpressed, but I smiled at her, which caused me to almost let go of the Bo Staff, I then went on to notice Amie whispering to Tigress, most likely to try to not do anything to loose my concentration or to stop Po if he comes out of nowhere. I continued spinning then I jumped into the air, keeping the Bo Staff rotating around me, and I landed on top balancing on my hand, as the Bo Staff split into four again. I spun in a circle causing the three laying staff to come up and managed to grab a hold of each one, then thew two of the up while I began to spin them around my neck and waist; once I got the hang of it, the other two staff returned and was able to catch both and continue spinning all four. I went through my whole routine and this time I kept changing it up every few rotations, since Master Tigress has a sharp eye, and upon my completion, I brought the Bo Staff together into one, and finished by stamping the Bo Staff Firmly on the floor causing a small ring to emit from its origin, the staff. "Not bad, for a beginner Zaji," Tigress replied in a way that seemed to look for a challenge. "So, you are you foolish enough to challenge me to a Bo Staff Battle?" I asked and eagerly agreed, "Fine, meet me back here at 3 in the afternoon, and let's make this official, all are able to see, or at least those who want to stay and watch," I stated and shook hands, "Oh, and should should practice, you know, you wouldn't want to lose to a 15 year old now do you?" I told her as I left to eat something.

**Third Person Point of View**

Tigress stood there ready to leave when she heard the Zaji's last words which rang through her like a bell resounding until they ceased to bounce in her head; by the time that has happened, Zaji was nowhere to be found and a worried white tiger was trying to get Master Tigress back to her senses. When Tigress snapped out of her mild trance, she spoke, "Zaji is FIFTEEN?!" Amie just looked at her strange, _Well to start off, Zaji isn't short because he naturally short, like Master Shifu, and he does a wild sense of adventure like any preteen on China. In fact, it is still a miracle that he still has happiness as well as being a carefree soul… _Amie shook that last thought from her head and snapped back to reality, "I thought you knew?" Amie simply responded. "Wait, if he's fifteen, then how old are you? If you don't find my curiosity as invading your personal life," Tigress asked curiously. Amie simply responded that she too was fifteen. "Don't worry Tigress, you'll do fine…" Amie began, but Tigress stopped her, "No, now this is serious, I can't let him beat me, imagine what would happen if word got out?" Amie dropped her head, for even she could see that her pride was gliding and interfering her focus. "Tigress, it isn't too late to not ask for the challenge, knowing Zaji for almost 3 years now, he wouldn't go and ask until the last 30 minutes have arrived. He always gives his opponent a chance to reconsider their actions," Amie began, "But, if I call off the challenge, I will also look down upon, and, and…." Tigress couldn't get her words out, but Amie continued, "You know what Tigress, you should know better than me, I am but a naive fifteen year old, who only speaks crazy," and with that, Amie left Tigress with her thoughts, Amie decided that she would have to learn the hard way.

**FPPoV**

There is only 20 minutes left before the challenge, and Tigress hasn't come to reconsider, I do feel some pity from her, but I stay to my word and stood up to to tell the others. One by one, I told everyone about today's challenge match, everyone in the Jade Palace accepted including Shifu, since having a day off has made it so it is a boring day for Shifu, for not having to scold a specific Panda. 5 minutes before the match, and I was already waiting fro Tigress to arrive, I doubt she actually took my advice to do some last minute training but nevertheless I was there as well as our small crowd. I sensed Tigress walking nervously up to the 'arena' and we took our weapons, regular Bo Staffs and rules state that we are to only fight with one staff, punching and kicking is allowed as well as other ways to defend. One may not step out of the box and if knocked out, the win will go the the one left conscious and standing. The match began without a minute too late or too early. I simply stood there unmoving as Tigress charged at me, blindly, maybe due to her nervousness.

**TPPoV**

The match began and all were cheering for Tigress to save themselves from a beating that could be potentially be coming after the match no matter the outcome. Tigress charged at Zaji, blindly and furiously, however, Zaji simply put his staff in front stopping the momentum of Tigress' staff, then knocked Tigress back, neck to her staff. Tigress thought it was on purpose, while Zaji kept doing it on purpose, but he kept throwing Tigress next to her staff. This continued for the next hour, her cheerleaders stopped about five minutes ago and where advising Tigress to stay down. Eventually I grew tired of repeating and knocked Tigress on her back and her weapon outside the 'arena'. "I'm pretty sure Amie told you about my 'time limit,' why didn't you accept it?" I asked her, but Tigress never answered, "I want to say that your pride blinded you, that is why you entered the so nervously, but hiding it well. I would have expected more wisdom from a leader of the Furious Five, I must honestly say, I am ashamed of you," and with that, Zaji was going to give her a chance to give up and not to taint her image, but Tigress thought other wise. Tigress then attacked Zaji and being completely surprised, Tigress clawed Zaji as well as kicked him in the chest, while using her momentum her swipe to complete the turn and striking Zaji in the face. "As you wish Master Tigress," immediately, Zaji assumed a Taekwondo stance, constantly moving around. Zaji period every attack for his opponent. Eventually and unfortunately, Zaji found his opening in her abdomen. He rushed forward and kneed Tigress upwards in the stomach, some blood escaped her mouth, once the knee execution was completed and Tigress was airborne, Zaji followed by planting foot on her chest, and performing a front flip ending with tremendous force of Tigress hitting, and leaving a crater on the concrete floor. There was a sickening sound of bone crunching as Tigress hit the floor, to which Shifu announced, "This match is now over due to Tigress being unable to move. the challenge is then won by Zaji." Zaji quickly made his way over to the training hall and returned with some rope as well as some smaller pieces of wood. He quickly knocked Tigress out, and continued to fix her left arm and her right leg, which were broken during the match. Once finished, Zaji revived Tigress from unconsciousness. "You fought well, you are the first to actually be able to hit me in the face in a long time," Zaji told Tigress but was in so much pain she couldn't speak. She was taken to the Palace's E.R. to which she was taken care of.

**FPPoV**

I know I didn't have to do that last attack, but it is kind of hard to stop midway a combo one is used to do for almost every single day of their life, I mean it is a common move, probably not the way I did it, but a hard knee followed by swipe kick is pretty common. Anyways, I made a makeshift cast for Tigress while she got to the infirmary where she should be looked over for more carefully. I then heard a knock, "Yes, you are permitted to come in," I answered. There was a frightened bird in front of me, "What's wrong Zeng?!" I asked in worry. He could on swallow his own lump as he continued shaking.


	5. Chapter 5

Ch.5 The Jade Palace Infirmary Blues Part 2

**Third Person Point of View with the Heroes**

Five warriors, five of the original group of six returned to the Jade Palace one late night. The five were severely wounded, bruised and all had at least one fractured bone. Po had a fractured skull and was being carried by, Crane had a broken wing, and Monkey who was cut and bruised and beaten so hard, he was still coughing some blood through his mouth from time to time. Mantis was lucky he was small, and was able to get a ride from Crane, he had been stomped on multiple times, and Viper was also getting a ride but from Monkey, since her stomach was cut rather deep leaving her immobilized. Master Shifu was standing waiting for the arrival of the warriors who left for a mission a good 5 hours ago, however, Shifu was in shock once he saw the condition of the five warriors. "What happened?" Master Shifu asked in pure surprise, "They were too skilled Master, the four of them, Zaji made a noble sacrifice to stay and buy us time to leave. I don't think he'll be returning to us anytime soon," Crane spoke to Shifu giving him the quick version of the mission. They were all taken in to the Jade Palace's Infirmary, "Hey Tigress," all heaved with a sigh, "What happened?" Tigress asked, once again, Crane gave here the quick version of and when he finished Po was brought in on a stretcher, head bandaged and the left side completely covered in blood. About three hours later, all were allowed to walk normally except Mantis and Viper, and Po until he regains his consciousness.

"…I see, it was a noble sacrifice of him…" Master Shifu began, "That's the biggest problem, Zaji was able to hold the four feral felines off, no offense Tigress, but when I turned back, I saw him being shot with a dart, then he just collapse. I think they will try to torture him to give up answers about the secrets of the Jade Palace, them thinking he might have been the master since he is ver skilled," Crane explained to Shifu, and Tigress had left for her room once Crane side feral. "Now we have another small problem, who is going to be the brave one to tell, tell….tell…" Crane was stopped as he saw a familiar white tiger behind Shifu, "What Crane, spit it out now!" Shifu demanded. "So I see," Amie suddenly spoke, startling Shifu, "Zaji has been captured, and you said that it was by four felines," Amie began to shake, she knew who they were, Zaji's captors. "Clam down Amie, we'll go and bring him back…" Master Shifu began, "No… if Zaji had to protect you guys from the Feral Feline Four, then there is only for us to pray that he can escape…" Amie told everyone with her voice trailing at the end, "…again…" Amie barely, audibly said the last word. She remembers a time, 3 years ago, when she first met met Zaji, he was running away from some guards, and she had saved him by hiding him in a cart she had misleading the guards to go on a wild goose chase. Amie returned to Zaji's room, which was also her's, and started crying. She had thought that she had taken him as far away from the Four but was wrong. On the opposite side of the hall, Tigress got up using her crutches and went to the room across and knocked on the door, "Hey Amie, it's me Tigress, is it okay if I come in?" There was no answer, and Tigress just entered the room boldly to see that there were bandages everywhere as well as a Sad Tiger girl frozen in half animation picking up the bandages. "What is all of this, are you hurt Amie?" Tigress asked, "No, there is too much blood covering the bandages, who's bandages are they Amie?" Tigress asked Amie once more, this time contradicting her original suspicion of her being hurt. "Zaji's" Amie simply answered and went on to explain to Tigress where they came from as well as a little background of Zaji.

**Third Person Point of View with Zaji**

"Well, well, well, look who has woken up. Our little runaway worker from about 3 years ago," A large feline with a mane spat to a blood covered tiger. "H-Huh?" Zaji tried to come to his senses, but had hazy vision, and squinted his eyes when the light hit them. "You must be brave to go up against the Four by yourself as well letting your friends get away, you better hope they do NOT return, or else…" the cat spoke with much evil in his voice. Zaji couldn't get back to his senses as much as he tried, "Aww poor wittle kitty can seem to wake up," the lion spoke in a fake adorable voice, "Well here's your wake up call," the lion rudely burst knee Zaji in the stomach then kicking a chair out of his way. Zaji began to fall, however his daze didn't let him react fast enough causing his arms be pulled up from behind and his own weight affected by gravity snapping them out of place. Zaji roared in pain, he was still hanging the ground a good 5 meters and the lion began to add weight to Zaji's tied feet. "OKAY I'M UP!," Zaji said unable to take the pain anymore, "Oohoo, I learned from past experiences that I cannot go easy on you with the tortures, so I will leave you be with just one kilogram of weight over the night, then we will be even fro all these years. You see I am a reasonable man, instead of killing you and throwing you away after you die, I will keep you alive. BE HAPPY WITH THE DECISION," the lion snarled the last sentence. The next day arrived, and Zaji was once again woken up, rudely, but was up. The lion went over to his rope and yanked hard downwards, causing the rope to pull Zaji up waking him with pain. "Morning handsome, long time no see, and I plan to see to it that you do not leave until we finished some unfinished business," with that the lion turned and yelled at his minions, "NOW, take him to the infirmary, have them fix his arms, I need him able to work within the next few days. Hehehehehe HAHAHAHAHAHA!" the lion laughed as Zaji was out cold due to the intense pain he was going through and rolled out of the office and into a crude hospital.

**TPPoV at the Palace**

"Amie, Shifu wishes to speak to you," Amie agreed and followed Tigress to the Hall of Heroes. "Amie, is there some sort of way we can keep tabs on Zaji any way to transmit his image so we can have an idea where he could have been taken?" Shifu asked rather sternly. In fact, Shifu was rather scared of the answer that Amie might give him, "*Sigh* if you believe that it will bring you peace to see where he might be I can show you," Amie began with Shifu's face being relieved a bit until, "only if you promise no to go after them," Amie added in the end. Amie told Shifu why she didn't want anyone going back there, "…Zaji has escaped once, so I know he can do it once more, he won't be able though if he has close friends and family within his choices though. We must have faith, and that goes for you six as well," Amie said not really looking away from Shifu. Everyone, except for Po was able to walk, Po still had to be sitting down so a local carpenter devised a project that included a regular chair with wheels added so Po would be able to navigate around the palace. Although Po's skull fracture healed weeks ago, he had both of his leg muscles torn while taking a beating getting Mantis and Viper out of their harsh situation. "Here all of you come, I will put up an image from where Zaji is now located," and with that Amie went on to take out a few powders and placed them in the nearby pool and began to chant a few words and soon in the water there was the image of Zaji. Everyone gasped at the horrible sight, "There, this is your wish, Zaji was take by a few slave traders of his past, that is all you should know for now," and with that Amie left to make herself something to eat, even if she wasn't hungry.

Everyone watched as Zaji was being held and they were also to hear their conversation. "OKAY I'M UP!" they all heard a horrible sound of bones snapping out of place, as well as the screams of a young tiger. Zaji's arms weren't hallway up his back, with all the weight that was added, his arms hung over his head completely dislocated. Once the lion left, Zaji was just hanging their with one extra kilo attached to his feet. Some had to throw up immediately after they heard the bones snapping others managed to keep it in, surprisingly, Po was able to keep it in. Days went by as the Five, Shifu, as well as Po and Amie, but as the weeks past, only Shifu, Tigress, Po and Amie kept watching, in hope of some change. Beating after beating, Zaji took it, he wasn't fazed by any of it; he was worked doing most of the work but no matter how much he was beaten, starved, and tortured he kept going, working. One night, it was a bit different, and it was worse than before. "You are coin well kid, however, as i went over to congratulate the workers as well as you, with some fresh fruit, I noticed that there wasn't anything left, and since no one was brave enough to admit their selfish ways, I will have to beat you until you aren't awake anymore." The lion seemed furious as did the remaining hopeful watchers, they were furious that the lion said selfish acts, when he was being selfish himself. The next day came, "Well, are you ready for your public humiliation worthless piece of shit!" the lion spat and took him out, rolling on a hanging device, where once again his wrist where shackled behind his back. The lion began with his presentation, and kicked the chair beneath Zaji as his arms once again snapped out of place, "So who decided to admit themselves as thieves?" the lion asked, he began by adding 3 bags, making Zaji lower himself and his arms rise with a horrible crackling sound. The lion added bags until they touched the floor, a total of seven extra kilos then Zaji spoke weakly, "Hehe, isn't it kind of ironic that you are punishing the culprit in front of everyone?" Zaji asked being a smart mouth and full knowing what was going to happen next. The lion brought out a sword and forced its point through his stomach and out his back. "Next time it'll be worse for you liar!" and with those words, he was taken back to his cell, hanging and bleeding. Two more years have passed since Zaji was taken as a slave, when a knocking was heard at the door. No watched the pond anymore, it was too painful to keep watching, except for Amie, who kept staying by the pond and watched in silence. Once again there was a knocking at the door and Amie called out, "I'm coming, who is it?" "Special delivery for the Jade Palace," and with that Amie opened the Palace Doors and hauled in a package, rather larger, a bit wet from the bottom, and long as well. There were puncture holes around the end all in one particular area. Amie wanted to thank the delivery man, but wasn't there when she opened the gates. She pulled the package into the Palace, and noticing that the wetness was actually blood, took it into the infirmary. Everyone was there, Crane getting his wing checked for the last time, and Tigress just helping around to gather supplies for the medics when they needed it. Po finally is able to walk and run, as well as do some basic kung fu. Viper can now slither and Matis is able to jump as well as travel the same distances at the same amount of speed. The palace has been invaded many time in between the warriors' return of the their failed mission and the package delivery and some have made their wounds worse by helping protect the Palace. "We've got a package, who wants to see what's inside?" Amie called once inside the infirmary. Everyone groaned and just laid down in their beds, so Amie decided to open it herself. She began to cut open the box when she heard small movement coming from inside, being precarious, she took out a sword and cut from a distance, "The package isn't going to eat you…" Crane began but cut off by Amie, "We've got live mail," she simply said. Upon opening, she dropped the sword and immediately went over to hug the figure inside. "MEDICS NOW! ALL I DONT CARE ABOUT THE FIVE'S SITUATION, BECUASE THIS ONE IS MUCH WORSE!" Amie yelled, as she took out a limp figure, dripping blood. "You did return," Amie said happily, "Only had…a few more years…to pay for my family," the figure heaved. He was battered and wounded and covered in his own blood. The medics immediately took the patient look at his serious condition, they escorted the warriors out of the Infirmary, and where the figure was left to the medics of the Jade Palace to save him.

Two days have passed from the day they mysterious package came in and Amie didn't' say a word about it. Two days since the figure was taken out of a box, and treated by the medics, two days and all were finally able to meet him. When the warriors entered they heard a familiar voice, soft, playful, and full of happiness, "I returned…after so long…but now…I'm here to…stay. Ouch it hurts to laugh a little." Everyone's face turned that from gloomy to surprised, and finally to that of joyful as if a miracle has been granted. He had returned; "I am finally…home…my friends….And thank you…for not putting…your guy's lives…on the line…on a suicide mission," he breathed heavily as the medics told them not to disturb the patient for too long for he has suffered through many wound and is in a rather feeble condition. A week has past since and Zaji was now in the kitchen with the rest. He didn't suffer much, his arms were useless so he had to be fed; he had a broken leg and and a few large stitches in his stomach as well as his back. "It's great to be back with all of you," Zaji breathed as he ate some soup, "Thank you for being such awesome friends," and with that, Zaji fell, sleep from tiredness or dead, the warriors did not know, but took him to the infirmary anyways. It rained for the rest of the day that day.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Sorry for it taking so long to update, but I made this chapter a little longer than usual to make up for the lack of content. Hope you enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own KFP and this goes for the previous chapters as well as for the next chapters and any other stories about KFP I may make in the future.**

**UPDATE: So for some time now, i haven''t found the time to be able to write a new chapter, so i sincerely ask, to have patience. I'm sorry for the inconvenience but I will try to post something as soon A.S.A.P. **

**"Great things come to those who wait"**

**-Quote from Luke**

Ch.6 When Almost Everything Goes Wrong

**Third Person Point of View**

The Furious Five alongside with Po and Shifu, stood around the unresponsive Zaji where Amie was arriving with a small brown vile, made of terra-cotta. "Excuse me, please let me thoruhg. Let's hope that this will wake Zaji up," Amie told the others uneasily. All moved to the side letting Amie go up to the unconscious tiger and opened the vile, immediately, Zaji began to open up his eyes, slowly, but opened them. "H-Huh? What happened, and why does my head hurt?" Zaji asked while everyone cheered of his revival. His arms where semi-casted and heavily bandaged around the stomach area. "Well, now you are able to move around the Palace," the medic goose spoke, " but no going up the stairs in haste, if you have to leave for the village, take breaks in between returning up the stairs as well add going down. Also no training for three months, and no over exerting yourself, we don't want to have to restitch your wounds for something you could have easily avoided. Well that is all, you may be free to go and please take care of your wounds, don't be reckless like certain panda," the medic finished. Everyone at first once thought it was Po but the goose interrupted, "I was referring to Master Shifu," and with that the goose left the building leaving the others staring at Shifu. "What!?" Shifu spat, "I was never a good at being patient," and with that he left but then stopped, "Oh and before I leave," he began, "Zeng stopped by and told me that there was message for Zaji. The message was that an old friend is going to be visiting you Zaji, is it true?" Master Shifu asked Zaji, who merely shook his head. "I see, well anyways, we should be ready to accept him…" before Shifu finished Zaji asked, "Did Zeng ever mention his name, origin, species, or anything?" Zaji asked, to which Master Shifu nodded, "I see, well then, let us hope that he isn't hostile," Master Shifu simply turned and left the building leaving Zaji and the other 6 warriors plus Amie with Zaji.

The sun was almost concealed by the mountains in the distance, almost dark and everyone was getting ready for training tomorrow when they all heard a knocking. "I'll get it, you guys need your rest," Zaji stated, "And don't worry, this is all level ground I'm not going up and down a flight of the Torture Stairs," Zaji replied which made everyone chuckle a little. Everyone eventually agreed, and Zaji left for the main doors, *knock kno* "I'm coming, I'm coming!" Zaji interrupted the knocking. Upon opening, he heard a voice, "Zaji…" the stranger started, "…Is it really you…" then the stranger just stood there looking at Zaji with eyes as if he had a wish come true. Zaji soon snapped out of his trance, "No, you aren't safe here," Zaji quickly warned the dark figure, "If the Furious Five see you, they will instantly attack; you know you are wanted for -" The stranger then interrupted Zaji, "That is why I came here, I you that you know I didn't commit the crime, you know I was framed," the stinger took a deep breath and heaved a heave sigh, "I know that you can prove my innocence and of all people you are the only one who is still my close friend, right?" the stranger asked Zaji, almost hurtful, "I am a friend," Zaji finally gave in, "Come in, but do not be surprised if Master Shifu attacks you instantly on sight or any of the Furious Five, or the Dragon Warrior, although I find that he is a little to trusting of others." Zaji then let him in, and upon entering, the stranger staggered forward a little. "Forgive me, I haven't eaten anything within the last week other than fluids, you don't have anything to eat do you?" Zaji led him to the kitchen, slowly but surely, they both got their.

**First Person Point of View**

"So, should we catch up with each other, or should I ask why you are here?" I asked the Tiger asked. "I already told you why I'm here, to seek help for the framing of the crime, but I would prefer to catch up, like what happened to you?" The tiger asked me with rather concern in his voice, to which I only sighed and lowered my head. He seemed to completely understand, "I see, they found you again,some way or another, and took you back to finish business," he stopped to eat some curry, then continued, "So was father correct, you know about this being the correct time to be part of?" I simply nodded and spoke, "Yes Kenji, father was right as he always is," we both continued to eat our curry, when Tigress tried to sneak up to us, "You know it would be such a shame if someone was trying to spy on us," I spoke loudly and sarcastically. "Who's your friend, and by the sound of her steps, she seems female," Kenji asked me, "Tigress show yourself, we both know you are there, and as for you Amie…" Kenji stopped me, "Whoa whoa whoa, Amie is also here?!" she appeared behind Kenji, "I sure am" she replied and she took a chair and sat down with us pouring tow extra cups of tea, "Get in here Tigress, come and meet Kenji," Tigress then emerged from her 'hiding'. "How do you do it?" Tigress asked as she took a sip of her tea, "What, sense that you were leaving your room after I opened the doors?" I asked, "H-How did you know?" she stuttered still not getting used to my ability to know where many of the Masters are located, "He didn't, you just told him," Kenji simply stated. We all talked and introduced ourselves to Tigress, who I then told them, just loud enough for everyone around the table to hear, "I know that Shifu has been following me ever since I let Kenji in, just act like you haven't noticed," I told everyone, "Really? And you think that you are right, hah…" Tigress began, but clamped her mouth shut. She made a noise she obviously didn't expect to hear from herself. "Okay, small wager," I internally cringed at the word, "If you are right, then I will have to confess my darkest secret" I began, " but if you are wrong, you will have to confess yours," I finished. Both Kenji and Amie were in shock, "No that is asking to much," Amie told me. "Pfft, a small secret no biggie plus I know I am right," Tigress spoke in an overconfident tone. "Okay," I took a deep breath, "Follow, I know he left about 2 minutes ago, but since I heard the goose speak of Shifu being impatient, I'm pretty sure he hasn't gone too far," I said in reason. The goose said that he meant Shifu, and now that I think about it, I see why he always carries that staff around, to be able to walk due to an injury. Immediately I came back with an angry Shifu, " Hey, this is what you get for acting like a child even when I simply requested for you to follow me," I told him, "Other than for the wager, I want you to meet the friend that Zeng mentioned," Shifu, merely acknowledged him by greeting him, "So now for confession time," I merely touched his forehead, among other places among his head, "Okay, now did you follow me from when I opened the door to the point of me talking about the bet?" Shifu answered yes, and I released him from his confession state. "Now, about that secret.." I began as Shifu left rather petrified, I'm guessing for feeling so exploited, and when I turned to Tigress she was nervous, but did well to hide it, sort of. "Okay, I'm giving you the option to confess your darkest secret by your own will or against your will," I told her. She began to speak when I stopped her, "This should only be between you and me and no one else," I then led her to the training hall and placed a seal around us, one to protect us from being heard from unwanted ears.

Tigress got to the middle of her secret and I immediately frowned, and continued to try, after three tries, only being disappointed, I told her, "I know you don't trust me, but this is for you to learn to be more trusting of others, specially since we might have a new member added to the Palace, if Master Shifu lets us, or be losing two, including myself. i any situation, you should learn to be more trusting of others, and even if you prefer to speak to Po when alone, that is a good start, since I've only seen you speak to Master Viper. Anyways, you may leave," I released the seal and made my way to my room. The next day everyone was training, except for me, Kenji was introduced to the 6 others and was allowed to train with them for the day. I was in my room packing my stuff as was Amie, "What makes you think that Shifu isn't going to allow him into the Palace?" Amie asked. I continued to pack my items when I told her, "Before I was sent here by my father from about one thousand years ago, he told me, 'you will be one of the saviors as well as your brother being the second, you will be admitted to a Palace of Green walls. Your brother will follow you and enter the Palace as well, but he will not be allowed to stay, I ask for you to follow him since he will be your only family left.'" I finished packing my items, along with four heavy Bo Staffs, a set of dual kodachi and a Katana. "Well, if you are going to leave,just because some random prophecy, that could have been…" Amie began before I cut her off, "Look, if you plan on staying here, then so be it, unpack everything and continue training, now if you will excuse me, Kenjji should be arriving, any moment." Once I finished my sentence, Kenji opened the door with a sadden look on his face. "I see that you weren't allowed to be able to train along side with us, let us leave, I've been meaning to leave myself, but was awaiting for your arrival first," I told Kenji, "It was as you told me years ago, and you were right, or better said your father was right." With that, Kenji began to pack his stuff, "Let us leave, I see that extraordinary skill isn't wanted here." With that, we both left the palace, with about thirty kilos worth of weapons and survival supplies each.

**Third Person Point of View**

The gong rang out in the morning, as the Furious Five, Po, and Amie all saluted Master Shifu with a, "Good morning Master," Shifu looked around, "Where is Zaji? Has anyone seen him?" Master Shifu asked, and to the surprise of everyone, Amie answered, "He left along side with Kenji, and this was about two hours ago." Upon letting the information sink in, Po spoke, "Man, and I was expecting for him to teach me his Bo Staff technique," to which all turned around in surprise, "Wait, how long where you standing there Po?" Master Shifu asked, "Since when we greeted you Master." Everyone's eyes were saucers, well everyone except Amie, who was just looking at the floor, with a stern look on her face. "Everyone," Master Shifu began, "is free to eat breakfast; after that, today I have decided for all of you to go and retrieve both Zaji and Kenji…" "No," was all they heard when Master Shifu was interrupted, "What?!" Shifu asked rather annoyed and shocked of her defiance. "I said no, if we all go, we would be killed by them. They are the types that when they are to be attacked, they will fight, leaving no survivors," Amie explained; "But we are not going to attack them, just a simple retrieval mission," Master Shifu answered in a stern voice. "Suit yourself, but be warned. I'll go just in case if needed, but I will side towards Zaji point of view to get you guys out of trouble if needed. Like I previously said be warned." With that warning, Amie left, skipping breakfast and going to train under the Sacred Peach Tree.

Meanwhile, Zaji and Kenji have made it to the border of the village, when they heard the gong. "Look, according to this map, the Valley of Eddy is far from here and it is currently in ruins, but will server us for shelter as well as for isolation from the others," Kenji explained. Zaji simply nodded, beginning their 3,000 kilometer trek towards the North, to the Valley of Eddy, his hometown. Three hours have past, and the lone warriors decided to stop to rest near a river, carrying about thirty kilos of supplies, and sixty kilos combined between the two was hard. "Man, I wish Amie was here, she is a wonderful person, and a close friend to us,basically a sister, so why did she refuse to come?" Kenji asked. Zaji explained that she refused to believe him about the prophecy and decided to stay thinking that he was over reacting and decided not to come even if they both left the palace for good. "They should be arriving for a retrieval mission, it sucks for them to be on the receiving end, huh?" Zaji asked. I was around nine in the morning, and both were having a breakfast near the river. "They have arrived, they should be about half a kilometer away, ready to attack, and remember, since they are going against us we might have to fight, including," Kenji took a deep breath, "Amie," and with that, the two tiger gathered their stuff and took cover. "Okay, take your extra two clones, place them about twenty meter over there, I'll place mine over here. We will seal them with the tetram seal, I know it is a bit overboard, but this is to keep Amie busy for the next few days to try and unlock the juts." Zaji told Kanji. Once both agreed, the seven appeared on the clearing. "Well hello there, how may we be of service?" Kenji and Zaji asked tauntingly with a hint of aggression. "We mean no harm, just came back to ask for you two to return to the Jade Palace, that is all." Kenji as well as Zaji, took in the information when in the corner of their eyes, Tigress and Amie attacked from behind. Unexpected to both of them, they just went through the bodies of Zaji and Kenji. Time seemed to slow down, and upon both of the female felines' feet crossed their bodies, Kenji and Zaji double teamed and knocked Tigress and Amie unconscious in the trap area. As expected, the rest of the seven warriors went up to the defeated cats with faces of concern, "I am sorry Shifu, but we will not let you follow us," Kenji spoke out as the seal appeared around them, "You guys are so predictable, it sucks to suck," Kenji finally spoke, and with that, both white tigers disappeared, leaving the seven trapped in the self sustaining seal that was set up by Kenji and Zaji, who continued their path towards the North.

Amie woke up about half an hour after their attack, with Tigress still being unconscious. "This is going to take a while, so you all better get comfortable," Amie spoke to the others. "How long do you reckon this will take Amie," Master Shifu asked. "Tigress to re-open her eyes or me undo in the seal?" Amie shot back at Master Shfiu explicitly with sarcasm. He was actually scared, never has he seen her this angry, although Master Shifu was tense, the others were in a secluded area of the seal. Ignoring them, Amie sat down in a meditative form, "The less interruptions, the faster we get out," with poison flowing out of her mouth; not one knew why she was so angry, but all wisely decided that ignorance is bliss at this specific time. Three days since they were sealed, and Amie was still trying to release the seal with no avail. "I need a rest," Amie said with a defeated tone, to all which glared at her, "You were just sitting there, doing nothing, why do you need a rest?!" they all spat at her. amid immediately knocked all of them down, to what the others seemed that she didn't move at all. "You really think this is easy, right? Well news flash fuckers, this is _much_ harder than it seems, apart from requiring extreme concentration, one also needs to be good at breaking seals of all sorts. Now if any one has better ideas on how to get out, please by all means SPEAK UP!" Amie was absolutely livid, she was angry that Zaji and Kenji learned a technique that they weren't supposed to learn, a taboo technique, and on top of that, it was used on her. She looked at the warriors all cowering under of her, horrified would be an understatement, petrified to the point of death might be more fitting, but instead of feeling guilty, she just ignored the six and placed her own seal on her to seclude herself from the others. However, before she did that, she tried to see if she could absorb the seal with another seal, however, when it seemed to be working, it failed, but she had an idea. She spilt into two one of her which started the process again of absorbing the seal, while the other kept unlocking nooks and crannies of the seal technique. After about five minutes of working, the seal faded away, resulting with Po running to the river to drink water. "There, now we can either continue to follow them, which is what I am going to do, are you guys can return to the Jade Palace and keep on training," Amie spoke, in a different tone, very monotone, very cold, as if she was an empty person with no soul. All decided to follow, "Very well, it is your death wish, and I will not go against your judgement," and with that, all left, with Amie at point, closing her eyes and breathing in deeply, knowing that there is no turning back. When she stood fully erect, she opened them revealing what appeared to be a four point star with sicle blades connecting them; at the center of the symbol, was an eight trigrams seal containing the eight elements of nature and power: Earth, Fire, Water, Air, Void, Lightning, Space/Time, and Ice. Amie turned to the others, her dark gray orange eyes with the star seemed like witchcraft to the others. "We move out, once we get the needed supplies. We will stop in the next nearest village to gather anything else we may need," Amie informed the seven. She ordered them to gather what they could find of food and some trees for wood and fire. They set out after a few hours worth of scavenging and gathering. Amie, along with the Furious Five prepared the wood for basic wooden weapons, and by variety, it was mostly Bo Staffs, and Ninchaku. The only exception was Viper, she had to fight her way if needed to protect herself and others. But other than her, everyone was ready to travel to the nearest village.

It was about two hours past noon when they arrived to a nearby village. "Okay, Viper go and look for a suitable weapon for you, everyone else do the same, unless if you are comfortable with the current selection. Now if and when you have finished your purchases, I want you guys to also buy food, water, and medicine. Medicine can be anything, including herbs. I will go and buy some blades, any questions then speak up now, if not be silenced until we reunite," and with that Amie left the seven to scurry off to buy supplies while she went and bought long pieces of blades, as well as some stone to sharpen them. Along the way, she bought a few satchels, as well as a number of healing scrolls that detail herbs useful in case they are to run out of them at any point in time. A few hours later, and all were ready. "Here are your satchels, and each will fill them up with the necessary stuff," Amie told everyone, while looking at the panda. "That means that, you won't need that huge backpack Po. Also, all unneeded extras are to be left here in this village for safe keeping. We will return to retrieve them, it just being you guys or some of us or all of us. In any case, make it them retrievable by anyone that is present at the moment." With that Amie telling them to follow them, "We will be staying in a hotel for today, we will need our energy for tomorrow, plus we need time just to prepare and strategize in case we need to back up zaji and Kenji. Although they may see us as enemies, we aren't, so that means that we will help them fiht when they need it. They should understand when we fight as a team and when we become enemies, so do not underestimate them once the fight is over, if we need to side with them." With that Amie left, leaving the seven in front of the hotel while she left for the nearest clearing to train for tomorrow's adventure and fight. She knew of her brother's plan, and did not go against him; she just hopes that he will be able to fight, and hopefully not lose his life to his brother. Anger consumed her, '_How could one's kin become so evil to kill his whole family. All he has is Kenji and me; we aren't exactly family, but we are so close like if we're family,'_ Amie got lost in her thoughts, and her anger grew even more as she remembers previous encounters. Her eyes, more specifically, her mark began to spin in a counter-clockwise motion, something that only happens when she needs more strength or is consumed by anger. Night eventually came but knew that she would not be able to sleep, so instead she just left the clearing and into a cave behind a light waterfall, where she sat in thought until the next morning.


End file.
